Thought Experiment: Moral Emails
Thought Experiment: Moral Emails ' ' Prior details: The player has to take on the “Personal Moral Choices” virtual reality simulation. During this mission the player has to interact via emails with two characters. One is their co-worker and the other is their supervisor. The Task: The player has to navigate the conversation with their co-worker and their supervisor. Either choosing to tell their supervisor everything that their co-worker does or choosing to keep it hidden from the supervisor. The player can also further their personal relationships with either character in order to have different outcomes. Dialogue: The task dialogue is displayed to the player via emails on a computer screen in the virtual simulation. Some of the dialog will be formal others will be informal. The tone and direction of the dialog will change depending on how the player responds. Dialogue trees will be used in order to determine the script. Assumptions: 'It is assumed that before playing this mission the player will understand that in this game’s world homosexuality is entirely illegal. It is also assumed that the player understands that they are inside the simulation to be assed for what is their correct job role in their society. '''Characters: '''Co-worker Chris, Supervisor Katie '''Basic Narrative: ' Chris deletes important work, confides it in the player Player can choose to tell Chris they will keep it secret or that they are going to tell Katie Player can then choose to further their relations with Chris or focus on their career. Player can choose to attempt to further their relations with Katie or choose to stay professional. '''Chris: Hey I’m in a total mess… Iv managed to delete the files Katie wants for tomorrow! What should I do? Player: Don’t worry Chris... you can just tell her, it’s just a mistake. Chris: No, I can’t! She will go crazy! Player: I can work on it again tomorrow and try get them back together. Chris: You’re a life saver! Please don’t tell her what happened... I don’t want to get sent to a different sector. ' ' If player chooses to lie to Katie ' '''Katie: '''Hi, where are the files for the publishers? '''Player: '''Uhm as far as I am aware, they were finished the other week. I passed them on to editing resources. '''Katie: '''We needed these files today! This is ridiculous! '''Player: ' I can get them mocked up by this evening. '''Katie: '''You better, we need them finished by tomorrow morning at the latest! '''If player chooses to tell Katie the truth Katie: 'Hi, where are the files for the publishers? '''Player: '''Chris deleted the files by mistake. '''Katie: '''Urgh this isn’t the first time he’s done something stupid! We needed these files today! This is ridiculous! '''Player: ' I can get them mocked up by this evening. '''Katie: '''Thank you, we need them finished by tomorrow morning at the latest! '''If player chose to lie to Katie Chris: '''I heard Katie had no idea what happened to the files… Thank you for not telling her. '''Player: '''Don’t worry about it will be a long night to get it all done but it’s just a mistake they happen. '''Chris: '''Thank you so much! How about I take you out for some drinks tonight? '''Player: '''Sure, only a few see you tonight. '''If player chose to do the work for Katie Katie: Hi, well done managing to get that work back on track after that mess yesterday. Player: '''No problem. '''Katie: Upstairs really liked your stuff do you think you could do me a favour and get the shares reports sent by tomorrow morning? Player: '''Yeah, no problem at all. '''Katie: '''Thank you. '''IF player goes out with Chris instead of getting the work done Katie: '''Hi, did you forget to email reports? '''Player: '''No sorry, I didn’t have the time. '''Katie: '''I really needed those today. If you’re not going to take this job seriously you can think about moving to a different sector. '''Player has their reputation significantly reduced, possible change of work place is required. If the player chooses to do the work Katie: '''Hi, thanks you so much for getting those reports done, I was totally swamped. '''Player: '''No problem at all took most of the night but I had nothing else important to do. '''Katie: I’m glad you joined the team your managing well. You deserve a break for this overtime, want to go get a coffee? Player: '''Yeah, I could do with another almost falling asleep here. See you later. '''If player chooses not to flirt with Chris: Chris: '''Hey I had a really good night last night with you. '''Player: '''Yeah it was a good laugh. '''Chris: '''Want to meet in the copying room for some more “laughs”? '''Player: '''No homosexuality and relations with co-workers are prohibited. '''The player is rewarded for staying true to the countries laws despite not having great work ethic. Change of work place required. ' ' If player chooses to flirt with Chris: Chris: '''Hey I had a really good night last night with you. '''Player: '''Yeah it was a good laugh. '''Chris: '''Want to meet in the copying room for some more “laughs”? '''Player: '''Hold on I have to make it sneaky… See you in ten minutes. '''The player is then caught having a homosexual relationship and is removed from the work place. Player chooses to stay professional with Katie: Katie: '''Hey, how are the new statistics looking? it’s great to have a friend at work finally. Most of the others find me quite intimidating, I think. '''Player: '''Don’t worry it’s only your angry side they are scared of… '''Katie: '''Ha. Ha '''If player chooses to flirt with Katie: Katie: '''Hey, how are the new statistics looking? it’s great to have a friend at work finally. Most of the others find me quite intimidating. '''Player: Intimidating, more like powerful I like a powerful woman. '''Katie: '''Ha. Ha